Always with You
by FrostyOP
Summary: Yato endured centuries of loneliness and pain. Although he did a great job in hiding how miserable he was, there was no denying he was miserable. Enter Iki Hiyori. (Yatori Fan Fiction)
1. Chapter 1

There aren't many gods like Yato. Nameless gods who have struggled to survive in the memories of the near shore realm.

Yato, a former god of calamity, managed to stay alive for centuries with very little to no followers. Yato had bad luck in attracting long term believers and permanent regalias.

It is common knowledge that in order for a god to be reincarnated he/she must still have wishes from those from the near shore.

Gods like Yato, couldn't reincarnate.

Yato has been a god for many years. He has done things he is not proud of. His hidden dark past. The only reason Yato became a god of calamity was because of his shit eating piece of father, who threatened him and made his life a pain in the ass.

Yato endured centuries of loneliness and pain. His entire time of being a god, he was never stable. He constantly had regalias leaving him. He struggled to stay in people's memories. Being alone for centuries. Sleeping on Tenjis shrine some nights, out on the streets others. Although he did a great job in hiding how miserable he was, there was no denying he was miserable.

He left Nora and his calamity ways, more of because he wanted to change than having someone that was HIS not having someone who was with 50 other masters. Truth was Nora's are a private part of a god, they're sluts basically, and normally you serve one master but Noras had so many. She wasn't the Yato's one and only shinki. She didn't belong to him EXCLUSIVELY.

Enter Iki Hiyori. A mortal human girl who saved Yato's life. Even though he wouldn't have died from anything that wasn't a phantom or a regalia… He laid there, eyes widened, at a human who just saved a god, to her, he was nothing but a stranger... Yet... She was willing to put her life on the line to save him?

Fast Forward to after Ebisu Underworld Arc

That's all for the first chapter! This chapter actually sums up why I love Noragami. A nameless god who went through centuries of pain and suffering keeping up an image that appeared to be neutral, silently suffering in pain and regret… Thinking that the past will always haunt me, I'll never truly be happy. I'll never not be alone. Until.. Hiyori.. She changed everything. She was someone who, despite learning about his dark past, choose to stay with him. Despite being placed in constant danger, still wishes to be with him. She truly is… Someone completely unique.


	2. Chapter 2

She was the light. When I was lost within the darkness she gave me light. She gave me laughter. She gave me happiness. She gave me so much. Hope in times of doubt. Happiness in times of depression. Godhood suddenly was not important. Fame is irrelevant. She is all I need. Iki Hiyori.

How lucky am I to have met her. For centuries, people have forgotten about me or left me. Nora and Father were the only ones who were there, even though I never wanted them to be. My divine instruments left me. Every single one of them. None would stay longer than 5 months. Believers are quick to forget.

Sakura is the only divine instrument I've ever wanted. She saved me from the life of a calamity god. She made me want to change. That shit head, father, tricked me into revealing Gods greatest secret. She's gone. It hurt so much. I dreamt of her a lot. I won't ever forget her.

I have Hiyori now. She's someone special. Someone I've always longed for. Someone completely…unique. She learned about my past, despite me trying to hide it, to my surprise she choose to stay. No one would build me a shrine, she built one for me. She had bandages covered in her hands, she sacrificed so much for my happiness. I love her. I love her smile. I love her laugh. I love the way she blushed and became flustered. I love her smile. Yes, I know I said it twice, but her smile is truly amazing…

Everything changed when Hiyori came. I named a future blessed vessel. 'Yukine' although he turned out to be a major brat… He stood with me longer than anyone has ever before. Nora was irrelevant, she was never mine solely. She had many masters. Yukine became blessed vessel for me, although I am tired of how much complaining the ungrateful little brat does, I take pride in him. Maybe I should throw two fingers in the air and threaten to release his name because of how he claims to be annoyed by being my divine instrument? Perhaps.

I'm hopelessly in love with Hiyori. She pops up in my mind every day.

1 AM 6 AM 8 AM 8:17 AM 12 PM 4 PM 12 Am

You name it. Any time of day she's always in my thoughts. When I sleep, I have dreams of her and awaken tightly hugging a pillow. It's become a daily thing.

"I must see her. Now."

I head to Hiyori's house. Her room light appears to be off. She must be asleep, it is 3 AM in the morning after all… However, that's not stopping the Yato god from proceeding with his plan.

Yato slowly opens the window and climbs into Hiyori's room.

She appears to be asleep…

(Hiyori POV)

'What! Ugh! This smell. What's Yato up to...?' She thought to herself.

Yato entered Hiyori's bedroom.

Hiyori was ready to execute a Jungle Savate right on Yato, when curiosity got the best of her. Yato did this often and he normally got caught. She was curious just what Yato would do. She decided on a plan to pretend she was still asleep. What Yato did next left her blushing like a tomato…

HEHE... MWHAHAHAHA. Hate to leave ya on a cliff hanger but that's all for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. NEGATIVE OR POSTIVE. I might not continue if not enough reviews, follows, or favorites come in…

Yatori is supreme. We will protect the Yatori Ship. Gods of Calamity may we become if it means slaughtering the disbelievers of YatoxHiyori. YatoxYukine and YukinexHiyori are a sin. We must eliminate them.

Seriously. Only the observant fans of Noragami with a functioning brain ship Yatori. Only the idiotic ones ship YatoxYukine and YukinexHiyori. Read chapter 1 of this Fan Fiction if you disagree. Yatori Is Supreme.


	3. Chapter 3

3 AM.

I sigh, and start thinking to myself. 'I'm an idiot.'

Hiyori would kill me if she knew I was in her room again this late without warning.

Truth was I NEEDED to see her. It became unbearable being apart from Hiyori. She would claim I am being too cautious or overprotective. Although I would never admit it to her, I was.

I lost Sakura. I know that in this world, is filled with people who are normal. People are bound to hurt you. People are temporary. So, when you find someone as unique as Iki Hiyori or Sakura… Treasure them. Appreciate them. The unique are extremely rare, they are completely irreplaceable. _(AN: I really want someone unique….)_

I do not want to lose Hiyori. I'm prepared to, if necessary, put myself in harm's way even if it means deat- Whatever I do. I will make sure it keeps her safe and happy.

I walk up to the sleeping human mortal girl.

She's sleeping so peacefully. How did I ever let a Human affect me like this?! Does she feel the same way towards me? I'm absolutely insane about this mortal human girl who may not even return any feelings for m- No. I'm overreacting. The way she refused to cut our ties. She, at the very least, must care enough to stay with her.

Where does that leave us? Am I going to be in the 'Friend Zone' our entire time together? I've always been alone. Sakura was with me when I was very young and didn't understand love—I say that as if I understand love now.

I wanted… No. Needed to feel her warmth. Her soft adorable hands.

I gently reach for her hands. 'She was unconscious, she wouldn't notice right?'

I start to speak, my voice being barley a whisper," You know… I'm still in disbelief. I met someone like you. Someone… as beautiful... as unique as you." Suddenly, without warning, a tear started racing down Yato's face. He mentally chuckled to himself. "Here I thought I was destined to be alone… That after everything I've done I was unworthy of any happiness. I was created to kill. Created to be alone. Everything changed once I met you. I…I love you, Hiyori."

*Hiyori's POV*

'Yato… What are you up to?' I thought to myself, annoyed.

If he is here to make sure I do not forget him, I swear I will Jungle Savate him to the Heavens.

Although I was slightly annoyed, I had to use every muscle in me to fight off a grin. Honestly, I haven't been able to get Yato off my mind. I missed Yato a lot more than I used to. His scent is overpowering my bedroom right now.

At this point, I'm uncertain. Am I even angry at all? All day I've wanted to see Yato but I was getting sick of Yukine tagging along. We rarely had opportunities to be alone with that brat constantly tagging along. He means well... perhaps.

My eyes are shut but Yato's scent is getting stronger and stronger—I can only assume he is approaching her. If he is going to try to grope me like that brat Yukine did he had another thing coming!

Then he grabbed her hands gently. She felt a lava hot blush creeping up on her face. She was eternally grateful her room was fairly dark. She still had her eyes closed, but… Why was Yato holding her hands? And worse doing it when he knew she was unconscious.

Then the words were spoken.

"I…I love you, Hiyori."

….

That's all for this chapter. THANK YOU ALL. I want to thank a couple of AWESOME people. I felt bad. I felt like an awful writer, which I am, as well as inexperienced. I was kind of hoping people who started inspiring me to write fan fictions would like my fics… Although none have. People such as Soraspromise, TheCrazyPrincess, LivingTheSPNLife. I can understand why, however for whatever reason I got demotivated until…

I-Love-Trunks1! Thank you. Your review really made me want to finish this story. You're truly awesome! (This is a User.) I also want to thank those who Followed and Favorited even though there were no reviews telling me who did. As well as Archive Of Our Own Guests who left Kudos (No comments to be found on that Fic so far.)

Thank you. You have no idea how appreciative I am. Chapters coming soon! In the meantime… Check out 'Don't Leave Me Again' Fan Fiction!


	4. Chapter 4

HEEEYYYYYY! So…. The power is out. The entire neighborhood is out of power this morning. So…. I thought I'll write another chapter… While my laptop still has battery life that is…

(Hiyori POV)

'This isn't happening. This is not happening.'

Hiyori just learned the truth moments ago.

'This isn't fair!' Chuckling to herself mentally she started once again,

'How dare that idiot do this! Why would he tell me now? Why? Why is this idiot telling me this when he thinks I am sleeping.'

I felt a flaming lava blush appearing on my face. My entire body starts to heat up.

I…I am being overwhelmed with feelings. I'm feeling happiness. Anger. Embarrassment. Excitement.

The reason I am angry is because this idiot, Yato, does something like this when he thinks I can't hear what he's saying. I always felt strange around Yato. As if, we've met before. I'm being crazy, I know…

Even so. Yato… He's a GOD. I'm nothing but a human. How could a god possibly love a mere human from the near shore?

Gods liked their worshipers but the way Yato acted around Hiyori was different. He would joke often about how if she gave him five yen he would complete her wish, but he often did them regardless. Anything to see Hiyori at ease. She her breathtaking smile. Hear her beautiful laugh.

I always liked Yato, but I never told anyone. How would a god even react to finding out a human is madly in love with him? For that reason, I always kept my feelings in check and refused to confess it to anyone.

I remember thinking to myself…

'If I shove these feelings down and ignore them—eventually they'll go away, right?'

 _Wrong._

Nope. Real feelings don't just 'go away'…

'How is this possible? Am I even worthy of a god? Yato is still holding my hands. I don't care what that brat Yukine and Mayu always say, his hands are not sweaty. His scent is overwhelming me. This indescribable scent…'

I know that whenever or wherever you smell this scent… It means you're about to be with someone you love. Someone who's presence alone is enough to make you smile and grin like a maniac. Going to sleep with this person on your mind can and will go two ways…

One way is you get consumed with the facts that you're not with them right now. They don't know how you feel. You stay up all night thinking about them. Attempting sleep would guarantee failure.

The other-more preferred way—when you go to sleep imagining them being right next to you. Either you in their arms or them in yours. _(AU: I'm a guy. I prefer her being in my arms. Hugging pillows best substitute. XD Anyways, I was curious for anyone's preference. Please share if you have one ;P)_

'I'm absolutely undeniably dumbstruck.'

How am I exactly supposed to react to this?

Would he be angry to know I was awake this entire time? Should I stay like this pretending to sleep until he leaves?

I start to panic.

WHAT DO I DO!?

(Yato's POV)

This is pathetic.

Here I am.

In Iki Hiyori's room while she is sleeping… Confessing to her unconscious self, what I am too much of a coward to tell her.

I love her. She's much more important than a simple believer of a god. She's unique is so many ways. She has the ultimate power to cause happiness and give light, even in the most sad and darkest if times. A room with thirty people, and Hiyori cannot hide. I look at her, everything is blurry. She is perfectly visible. Background becomes irrelevant, it feels as if she is the only one there.

Nights where I have flashback dreams of my time with Father and Nora… When my only purpose was to kill. A God of Calamity. Killing men, women, and children. Slaughtering them. Dreams of the past never really stopped. I wake up sweaty, and sometimes in tears remembering Sakura.

Hiyori always helped with that. Just the thought of her influenced such feelings of happiness. I would think of Hiyori and all the good times we've had. Hugging my pillow close to my chest as I slept with her on my mind gave the best sleep.

Sleeping as if you never killed all those people. Nightmares replaced into future hopes for me and Hiyori. A frown quickly replaced with a happy grin.

How she had such an amazing effect on me? I'm not sure I'll ever know. All I know for certain is I love her. Everything she finds embarrassing or unattractive for herself, I love even more. I love that she is an outlier. Someone unique. Someone different from an ordinary average person. She hates that she loves martial arts. I love that she does. She finds her laugh sometimes unattractive, I find it gorgeous. Her laugh has the power to stop time. I would do anything to hear that beautiful laugh of hers.

Suddenly, I felt a soft gentle hand cup my checks. Tears, still falling one by one slowly.

I begin to panic and prepare to be 'Jungle Savate.'

'She knows I'm here! She's going to kick me!'

I continue to close my eyes in preparations for the impact.

Yato felt a gentle pressure.

Hiyori's lips met Yato's.

That's all for this chapter! Thank you for reading! Thank you KaylaCutiePop, RighteousEzekiel, and I-Love-Trunks1 for support! This story seems popular on Fan Fic. Net, but not so popular on ArchiveOfOurOwn. Come on Archive… Let me see some comments! Power is back on…


	5. Chapter 5

I KNOW! OKAY, AND I AM SORRY. I haven't updated this in so long. I'm being told it's a good fan fiction and that it's an awful fan fiction. Some people enjoy it others think it's trash.. BUT HEY THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO ENJOY IT. The quality of these fictions may go down, since I'm no longer 'in love' with someone as I was when writing previous chapters but we will see

（＾ν＾）

Always with you

There was a burning heat, a passion arising between Hiyori and Yato.

The contact between Yato's and Hiyori's lips was broken.

Yato was shocked. Unable to speak. Finally, he gathered his thoughts and enough courage to just barely mumble, "Um…Hiy.. Hiyo-,"

Before Yato could finish his nervous confused stuttering, Hiyori's lips came into contact with Yato's once more.

Her heart was burning. Beating rapidly without mercy. This one lasted much longer and was much more passionate before Yato pulled away.

"Hiy-"

Hiyori just wasn't having it… Mercilessly, she began;

"JUNGLE SAVATE!" Hiyori screeched before delivering a deadly Jungle Savate, that would've most likely killed any Human.

Yato was baffled. He hadn't the slightest clue how Hiyori truly felt about this situation.

Hiyori's bedroom had now been consumed by strong confusion and various outburst of emotions. First Hiyori had kissed Yato, then kissed with a lot more passion, now she was jungle savating him. Does she love him? What does this mean for their future?

"YOU IDIOTIC IMBECILE MORONIC GOD! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE TELLING ME YOU LOVE ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING!? HEY, DOOFUS, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY? ITS 3 AM AND YOU'RE BREAKING INTO A HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS BEDROOM, WHILE SHES SLEEPING!" Hiyori bawled.

Hiyori was just grateful her mother and father were away on a business trip, the last thing she needed was to find an excuse for all of…well..this.

Yato lowered his head fearful of having hurt Hiyori. He was such an idiot, he knew it was a bad idea to visit Hiyori but the urge to see her was one that couldn't just simply been ignored. 'She hates me.. I screwed up.. Is this.. Is this the end… Did I just lose the most important person in my life… Again?'

(AU/Original Flashback on the Past)

"I warned you, Yaboku. I warned you to let this Sakura go, all you had to do was listen to daddy. We could've been a happy family. You are born to kill. Your purpose is to cause calamity. Do not disobey me again, you hear? I will forgive your arrogance this time. Now, let's go Yaboku."

Yato dropped to the floor, holding back tears. "Come on Yaboku. Let's go home."

No response.

Father was beginning to get a little furious. He started to yell,"You should know by now Yaboku anyone who you come in contact with are bound to suffer. Everyone will leave you. You are a god of calamity, your destiny is to cause havoc to those of the near shore realm. You will always have your father and sister by your side everyone else will leave and hurt you, if not that they will get hurt by just simply being around you. NOW, LETS GO HOME"

No response.

"YABOKU!" A furious shout was echoed into Yatos ears. Eyes still dropping tear after tear after losing Sakura.

(Present)

'What is this feeling..'

Hiyori felt as if her entire soul had been cleansed. This.. Feeling.. Started to spread to the rest of her body. The feeling was indescribable. It was similar to waking up thinking it was time to get ready for school or work only to find its 2 AM and you still have time to sleep. Except infinite times better. Her entire soul and mind were calm after what just happened between Hiyori and the most important person in her life.

Yato still had his head down in shame, fearfully thinking he screwed this up just like he did in the past.

Hiyori mentally sighed to herself, looking at her god of fortune. She bent down near Yato, waited a second before lightly kissing once again. The kiss was short, yet somehow even more passionate than the last. As if every kiss will cause more electricity to spark than the last.

The kiss was broken.

Now it was Hiyori who was hidden beneath her bangs, still trying to hide her blushing, she began,

"I… I love you too…."

Yato started cheering up slowly but surely. He really was oblivious to her hidden love for him, just as she was oblivious towards his.

Hiyori, still blushing, finished her previous love confession with an embarrassed pout,"…idiot…"

And that's it! Thank you infinitely for taking the time to read! Oh, don't worry this isn't the enf of the fan fiction I just have no clue on what to do with the next chapter.

(Just as a Pre-Warning, this fan fiction. I'm debating whether or not to go with original planned ending (angst). I've decided to do a real ending; this fan fiction will have 2 endings. One happy and the other sad.

Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, and leaving kudos! (Wattpad sucks never going there btw)


	6. Chapter 6

Hiyori blushed as she left her house to meet up with her certain blue eyed god. She was still convinced the last few hours had been some cruel joke her brain was pulling on her. That she would wake up any moment now, only to realize it was all nothing but another cruel dream.

She had this fear.

That none of this was real.

That everything that happened so far today had just been some sick lie, a glimpse of what happiness felt like only to be awoken to cruel reality.

She was scared that she would wake up any moment to realize her and Yato never really did what they did. That neither one confessed their painfully obvious love towards one another, that it was simply a repeat to the dreams she (and Yato) have been having since day one of meeting.

"Loving someone is nothing.

Being loved by someone is nothing.

To be loved by the one you love is everything"

Hiyori reminded herself of a quote she stumbled across one of her infamous twitter spree during her sleepless nights thinking of Yato.

'Yato is a god… I'm just a mere human. How could a god possibly love a human? How could a god love love a human?' All gods love their worshippers, but never had it crossed Hiyori's mind that a god would ever fall in love with a human.

That was her purpose for feeling this way. She had already awoken countless nights only to realize her happiness had all been a lie, that it had been nothing more than a dream. Maybe that's why she was having such a troublesome time believing that this, in fact, was reality.

Almost as if it was a defense mechanism to prevent her from being disappointed. She often dreamt of her and Yato, but ultimately when she awoke only to discover she was in a dream she couldn't help but feel disappointed and sad.

Dreaming of your wannabe lover, or in other words, dreaming of someone you don't have. How cruel it can be, while in the dream you feel a sensation unlike any other. Happiness floods you, your entire body begins to feel pleasant. That is… until you awaken.

Hiyori realized she was thinking to much into it, she decided to leave it be for the time being. Although unconsciously, she was doing all she could to believe in the glimpse chance that this was, in fact, reality.

.

.

.

.

.

(Yato POV)

'I can't believe it finally happened… I love Iki Hiyori, I have since I first met her. She's always went an extra mile for me when nobody else would. Not even just with the shrine and being supportive things. I've found someone truly unique. Someone who will always be there for me, finding people like this is no simple task..' I paced back and forth thinking about what happened at Hiyori's house.

I often had plans to confess to Hiyori, but I never quite went through with any of them to the end. In my mind, I am destined to be alone. For "anyone who comes in contact with the Yaboku god is to be met with nothing but calamity." His father would remind him. How could a beautiful supportive girl like Hiyori ever love someone like that? How could someone as unique and rare as her ever stand a stray god?

Before I could react, I heard knocking coming from downstairs. Having the assumption a certain pink eyed half phantom spirit was there, I rushed down the stairs. Kofuku beat me to the door and greeted her guest with a tight hug. "HHHIIIYYYOOORRRRIIINN," the pink haired god cheered.

Hiyori had difficulty breathing but soon escaped the firm grasp. She apologized and shortly after informed Hiyori that she and the others (Yukine and Daikoku) were going to head out soon. They'd be gone all day, but she made sure to let her know she's welcome to stay for as long as she likes and Yato would keep her company.

Hiyori suddenly blushed at the mention of Yato, thankfully the pink haired god of poverty was too preoccupied to notice or Hiyori wouldn't hear the end of the teasing. "Kofuku! Hurry up! We'll be late!," Daikoku shouted. "Ah! I'm coming, I'm coming!," she responded leaving in a hurry.

Yato took one more step, officially entering downstairs and once again pink met blue.

They both began to blush, embarrassed. There was silence until it was broken by Hiyori.

"H…Hi.,"

Hiyori mentally screamed at herself. Was that really all she could utter? A stuttered hi? Not even a hello, just a hi?!

I mentally chuckle to myself.

With a smile on his face he builds up his courage and manages to speak,

"Hiyori… you're so adorable,"

Hiyori resembled lava, as she was blushing ten times as redder as she had the entire day. "W- What! No I'm no-" before she can finish Yato walks up to the special pink eyed human and lands a kiss on her lips.

And with that, any doubt Hiyori or Yato had about their love confessions and acceptance being just a dream shattered. Hiyori immediately returned the kiss.

Yato and Hiyori's heart felt like it would implode, their hearts were beating rapidly and ruthlessly, but the kiss was breathtaking.

When the kiss was broken, Yato hugged Hiyori and she wouldn't dare reject it. "I love you Hiyori,"

Hiyori smiled, hugging Yato back she said,"I love you too.. Yato,"

.

.

.

.

"Alright! So which movie do you want to watch?,"

"Hmm… We have all day don't we? We can just marathon this series."

Hiyori smiled under her blanket she was wrapped in beside Yato. They had the entire day to themselves to do whatever they pleased. She was just happy to be with Yato. That alone was enough for her. He hugged her like he did the pillows thinking about her on those hard heartache nights. They both kissed and started the movie. 'This has been an amazing day…' Yato thought to himself as he pulled Iki Hiyori slightly more closer to himself.

I hope you've enjoyed reading! It's unclear whether or not this is the end, I would like to add on more chapters of Yato and Hiyori doing things(adult things; wink wink) and going places. Let me know if that's what anyone wants. Thanks for taking time to read, please give your support review, follow, favorite all that nice stuff. Check out my other fics!

As I've mentioned I'm not in love anymore so I do believe these fics quality have been fading, let me know so I know to stop updating lol. Until next time, Stay Frosty.


	7. Chap 7

Hiyori woke up with a warm smile on her face. Today was the day after-all. 365 days ago, a middle school student ran out into the street and got hit by a bus. What others don't know however, was that she pushed a god out of the way. It was Yato and Hiyori's one year anniversary.

That day, everything changed.

Neither of their lives would ever be the same after that moment.

Even a year later, Yato is still shocked a human would do such a thing for him.

Hiyori was excited about today. Weeks ago, she went to planning anything she could do for Yato.She never told Yato it was their one year of anniversary, she assumed he didn't know either. Even better, just three days ago Hiyori and Yato finally confessed their feelings which, although the most obvious thing to everyone around them, they remained oblivious to each other's feelings and believed them to be one sided.

Hiyori especially remained oblivious. In her mind she was nothing compared to a god, she was only human after-all.

So like blind fools they both tried to suppress something which if true cannot be suppressed regardless of how much you try, love.

So far, nobody knew they were dating. She's been meaning to tell Yama and Ami but then she panics about them forgetting the far shore resident. Telling Kofuku sorta scared her, the pink haired god made it no secret she was rooting for them and Hiyori was afraid of how tightly the god would hug her. While most people found Kofuku's clingy side less appealing Hiyori actually liked that about Kofuku because it showed how close friends they are.

But even she didn't like when Kofuku practically choke her.

She had been nothing but excited for this day.. until three days ago when they actually accepted their feelings. Now nothing but anxiety consumed her. This was technically their first date. (AN: I thought I should add in this fan fiction the b*stard father never kissed Hiyori.)

Meanwhile…

"Yato what's wrong with you man? You've been pacing back and forth for the last twenty minutes mumbling to yourself," Yukine said.

"Today is the one year anniversary of me meeting Hiyori… I made her something and I'm afraid of how she'll react,"

"What did you get for her?," Yukine asked fearing a Capypa Land gift-shop related item. He was expecting Yato to have gotten her something worthless to her but valuable to him. What Yato showed Yukine next left him apologizing for his assumptions.

"Dude. You made this? Relax, Hiyori will love this.,"

"You don't understand… it's our first real d-," Yato immediately realized his mistake and stopped talking.

"First real what..," Yukine raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Were you going to say first real d-date… are you and Hiyori…,"

An awkward silence surrounded the room.

Yato made an awkward poker face followed by an even more awkward fake chuckle.

"You two ARE dating… since when? Why didn't you tell me?,"Yukine said attempting to hide his feelings of hurt. Was he still not trusted by his master even after becoming a blessed vessel?

Yato sighed. "We started the night I disappeared. I didn't want to tell you because we were planning on telling everyone at once… Tenjin is going to be pissed.. I wanted to tell you but I thought it would be best for everyone if we waited a week at most,"

Yukine sighed. "Well whatever the case I know Hiyori will love that gift. It's about time you two got together. Although now I owe Kofuku $20..," Yukine said whispering the last part.

Yet Yato still remained skeptical and continued to pace back and forth"

"Stop stressing idiot! She'll love the gift you made her. Where are you two going anyways?,"

"She insisted on choosing, but she refused to tell no matter how much I begged her,"

"YAAATTTOOO! HIYYYOORRIIINN IS HERE!!," Kofuku cheerfully announced from downstairs, completely oblivious to the relationship changes between Yato and Hiyori. Hiyori wasn't wearing anything special, neither was Yato. They weren't the kind to go first date fancy and expensive or go home type of people. Yato was happy so as long as Hiyori was with him.

When Yato went down stairs he saw Hiyori, she was dressed the same as she would be any other day. With an optimistic smile on her face, she was more beautiful than anyone Yato has seen his centuries long lifetime.

Yato, once again resembling a tomato blushing, stuttered,"Y-You look very beautiful Hiyori,"

Hiyori similarly to Yato began to blush replying with a thank you.

"Are you ready to go?," Hiyori asked with once again a beautiful smile on her face.

PART 2 SOON! I apologize if quality of these fics are going down. I'm thinking about discontinuing all my fics. If I don't, part 2 will be soon but honestly I'm not much a writer.


End file.
